


(Podfic!) We Spent Our Darkest Days Howling At The Moon

by CatsViolin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hipsters, Hipsters, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsViolin/pseuds/CatsViolin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m at the train station,” Loki says. His voice is static over the phone. “Come pick me up.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic!) We Spent Our Darkest Days Howling At The Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Spent Our Darkest Days Howling at the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/298333) by [stereobone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereobone/pseuds/stereobone). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] We Spent Our Darkest Days Howling at the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/442733) by [greedy_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer). 



68,8Mb / 1:15 hrs

[Download (mp3)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qjjizsagn311e84/We%20Spent%20Our%20Darkest%20Days%20Howling%20at%20the%20Moon.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a podfic of stereobone´s story and a somewhat British-accented re-recording of greedy_dancers version...  
> I guess you can call it a tribute, as I fell in love with this story the moment I read it and simply had to record it. :)


End file.
